Blob
The blob.png|Blob in Clayfighter 19512_1168354308.PNG|Custom Blob CF2 Blob stance.png|Blob in C2: Judgement Clay Blob is a playable character in the ClayFighter series . As his name implies, he's a blob of clay (typically green) and a master of "goojitsu". His specialty is morphing into different objects to attack such as a mallet, anvil, plane, and his signature move a buzzsaw. He is one of the few characters to appear in all of the ClayFighter games to date. He is expected to appear in the ClayFighter remake for Wii Ware and DSiWare alongside Bad Mr. Frosty. In the first two games he had a high-pitched voice and an angry scowl but in ClayFighter 63⅓ he has a Quasimodo-like voice and a dopey and less serious attitude. He is voiced by Frank Welker. Development Originally, they were going to have him like hair and hate port (maybe he just hates traveling?). His motto was also "ill," perhaps a Beastie Boys reference. ClayFighter Blob was a part of the original line-up for the first ClayFighter. His special attacks are based around molding into objects such as a boxing glove, a boot, and several hands to punch his opponent. He also has the Clay Loogie, the Buzzsaw and the Slide attack. In this game he has a high-voice and an angry scowl. He is fought at the meteor crash site and at a large pool of clay. When he wins, he turns into a trophy. He is said to come from Clayteruion, unlike the other seven who were once humans. In the original version of Clayfighter, there was a glitch where if the opponent blocked the buzzaw attack, he would hit multiple times and do more damage then if the opponent hadn't blocked it! Ending After the blob became king of the circus, he discovered the truth of his origin: he was from another planet! Catching the next meteor home, the blob opened a spectacular circus on his home world of Clayterion and introduced the circus to a whole new world. The end. ClayFighter: Tournament Edition In the SNES update, he had the most tweaking. They took out a move in the first version, and they took out the infamous buzzsaw glitch mentioned above. Despite this, his stage is unchanged. C2: Judgement Clay He returns from the first game with more forms and a busier tongue. His new attacks include popping his eyes, turning into a hammer, a mace, and a swinging mallet. He lost his Clay stomp anti air attack and gained a more traditional anti-air. Not only that but he doesn't transform into a trophy anymore, but he does transform into the number one and a thumb pointing up. His arena is Oozevilla and his evil counterpart in this game is Slyck. Quotes when you lose *"No one can defeat the original clay!" *"Twas a pleasure to beat you!" Ending When Blob became grand master of mudville, he decided to reshape the world through a process known as "earth sitting". He estimated the world would be flat within a few days. Unfortunately, so would much of its population. ClayFighter 63⅓ Blob returns from the previous games with an almost entirely new design having a more Quasimodo-like voice and a dopey and silly attitude. It's possible that Blob got his new attitude from the impact of the plane crash that landed him on Claymodo Island. He, along with the other forces of good seek to halt Dr. Kiln's evil plans of taking over the world. Blob battles by morphing into different objects and weapons such as a boxing glove, a plane, a cannon, an anvil, a buzzsaw and much more. His claytalities consist of eating his opponent, knocking off their torso, and squeezing with claws. His stage in ClayFighter 63⅓ is Grotto Gulch, but in Sculptor's Cut his stage is the Refuse Room. Ending After single handedly saving the world from Dr. Kiln, Blob is ready to return to his home in Mudville. It is here that Blob continues his rigorous training. He must master his morphmation technique. One never knows if there will be a sequel. Quotes *"Take that! and that and that and THAT!" *"Yum, clay!" *"I'm all pumped up." *"I'm a planet, I'm a planet!" ClayFighter: Sculptor's Cut His boss in Sculptor's cut is Houngan. The pre fight dialogue is: Blob:Duh, your wicked experiments are over, over, witch doctor! Houngan: Not so fast, mon! Do you tink I will not beat ya? Blob: Uhh, I was hoping to talk you out of fighting. Houngan: And dey tink I am the crazy one. Holy cow, mon! Ending At last vanquishing the forces of evil, Blob and the rest of our heroic bunch decided to leave the island. Having Blob in the bunch sure was lucky, as he was not only helpful in the fight, but he was able to morph into a plane and fly the good guys off the island, and, finally, home. Look to the sky for a gigantic airplane made out of clay, and be sure to give Blob a hearty cheer! Quotes said if you lose to him in Sculptor's cut: *''"Duh, what just happened?"'' *''"Duh, did I win?"'' *''"Duh, good will always win...or something."'' *''"Duh, that was fun, let's do it again!"'' Moveset Clayfighter *buzzsaw-Charge back, forward+Punch *Clay Loogie- Down, forward punch *Sliding headbutt- down back punch *Flipping kick- Forward, down, down-forward Kick *Clay Stomp- down+kick *Arcing Clay Stomp- Down-forward+kick C2: Judgement Clay *buzzsaw- Hold back then press forward and punch *Clay Loogie- down forward punch *Rocket Anvil- Hold down, then press up and punch ClayFighter 63 1/3 Special Moves: *Buzz Saw: charge back forward punch *Air Raid: *Police Brutality: *Knock You Out: *Cannon Shot: Super Moves: *Spinning Axe: *Super Lunge Flurry: *Kamikaze Bombardment: Claytalities: *Meat Grinder: D, D, D, L (Close) *Hammer Swing: *Hammer Smash: *Bomb Blast: *Tank Attack: Videos Clayfighter 63 1/3 thumb|left|298px|Playthrough by vidfreak727.thumb|right|298px|Playthrough by vidfreak727. Theme thumb|left|296px|claytality exhibition by Hand0ftime Sculptor's Cut Thanks to Wiiguy07. http://youtu.be/E_X6edj22tg http://youtu.be/8m_Vot44rMg http://youtu.be/E-6wCNcaHP0 Theme thumb|right|296px|Posted by jeffreytahcool.thumb|left|296px|Video by MusikFievel Reception GamesRadar listed Blob as the seventh most lovable blob in video games, saying that he is the most visually interesting of all of the characters in ClayFighter. In the article they mentioned how later iterations of the character weren't as appealing as the original. |} Category:Characters Category:ClayFighter characters Category:C2: Judgement Clay characters Category:ClayFighter 63⅓ characters Category:Sculptor's Cut characters Category:good characters Category:Characters voiced by Frank Welker Category:Content